


Homemade Remedy

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [15]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #15 - Comfort Food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Pressing a cold flannel to Ryan’s fevered forehead, Colin felt the heat permeate through it immediately. Green eyes opened groggily, pain dulling the normally vibrant colour.

“Col?”

“Hey.” Colin stroked his hair back. “How’s my poorly soldier?”

“I’m not ten years old,” Ryan rasped, accompanied by a weak smile. “What’s that smell? Is that…?”

“My chicken soup,” Colin grinned. “Guaranteed to help rid you of all ailments… except abnormally large physical features.”

Ryan laughed croakily. “I happen to know that you’re very attached to one of those.”

Smirking, Colin pecked his lips. “What can I say? I love big… noses.”


End file.
